The Astronomy tower
by Lisamalvina
Summary: "I wondered why you hadn't put on any shoes. I had honestly thought you were a bit of a lunatic. But that was before I had stood there with you. Holding your hand as we looked out over the world. The cold stone grounding us and keeping us from just floating away." 6th year is hard. But harder when you're a Death Eater.


**This is just a quick One-shot I wrote in like an hour. I hope you like it!**

* * *

The stone underneath your feet must've been cold. I was certain you could feel a numbness spreading and turning the souls of your feet into ice. I wondered why you hadn't put on any shoes. I had honestly thought you were a bit of a lunatic. But that was before I had stood there with you. Holding your hand as we looked out over the world. The cold stone grounding us and keeping us from just floating away.

I watched you often back then. With everything around us so chaotic and strange you were the one still thing. The one thing that was constant. I don't know how you saw me. I thought I was so sneaky standing in the shadows. The disillusionment charm meticulously cast just minutes ago. Yet, you saw me. You turned around and extended your hand. You said my name. Told me to step forward. Told me it would be okay.

That night was what changed everything. I had never told anyone my fears. But one look from you and they tumbled out of my mouth. The tears falling quickly. I told you about my father. About the horrible fate he had bestowed upon me by putting me into this world. I was merely sixteen and yet, I had no choice in what my future would hold. I told you about my mother. How cold she was but at the same time the only thing I loved. I told you about the Dark Lord. How his marked had been burned into my arm and had never stopped stinging.

I told you all of this and not once did you look at me with pity. Never once did you look at me with anger. You just smiled and stroked my hair. Wiping my cheeks of their wetness. I laid in your embrace and for the first time in months I wasn't scared. With one look at your face, I knew that I would make it trough. Come what may.

We met almost every night after that. On the cold stone floor. Clothes gripped by the wind. So high up we could see the entire world. Or so it felt like at least. I pointed out the stars for you. I wanted you to see a part of me I hadn't shown anyone else before. You, of course, knew the placement of every star in the galaxy. You, with your pale silvery eyes who held the depth of the universe, had been told all the stories behind the images painted in the sky when you were little. But you still wanted to hear them from me.

You told me all there was to know about the creatures living in this world. From the dragons, flying high up in the sky, to the Bowtrucles, helping wandmakers find the perfect trees. I had never known that the creatures I had deemed so insignificant were so important to anyone. But maybe I was wrong about more than I thought. Every word that you spoke made me see the world clearer than ever before. You brightened up the darkest moment of my life.

During the war contact was hard. But we managed, it was us after all. Every time a letter would show up I would open my window and swing my legs over the edge. The feel of the breeze ruffling my clothes and caressing my cheek almost felt as if you were there with me. When we saw each other again it wasn't the joyous reunion I had imagined. But you were there with your sweet voice and your forgiving eyes and I held you as tight as I could.

When the end finally came you were the first one I saw. Ripping myself away from my parents and taking you in my arms in front of everyone, not caring that they were judging me. I had you and I was never going to let you go. You told them my story and for the first time in my life, I was free to do what I wanted most in the world. I was free from the future my parents had given me. I took your hand in mine. I dragged you through the rubble of the school that had become my home. And when the light of day shined on us I asked you to be mine forever. The light that shines in the night. My Luna.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this, please leave a review if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
